Wireless devices and access nodes in a multi-frequency band wireless communication network may be capable of communication over a plurality of frequency bands. Different frequency bands may also be supported by different access nodes in the communication network. Wireless devices and access nodes can be configured to determine an access node for wireless device communication which can provide at least a threshold level of signal strength to the wireless device. A wireless device can scan for detectable access nodes and provide an indication when a signal of a detectable access node reaches the threshold level of signal strength. However, while the wireless device is scanning for other access nodes, the wireless device typically cannot send or receive data or control signaling.